Information related to real estate is typically recorded and maintained at the county level of government in the United States. Therefore, each county within a state is responsible for maintaining real estate records with respect to, for example, sales, transactions, deeds, land surveys (property boundary information), liens, history, etc. This information is, at present, difficult to find, gather, sort through, analyze, and interpret for various uses. Furthermore, the level of difficulty and data formats can vary greatly from county to county.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with the subject matter of the present application as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.